


Free Fall

by JibbityJibJob



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JibbityJibJob/pseuds/JibbityJibJob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny drabble of little significance about a significant moment in Chloe's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fall

I think I fell in love with her when I told her she was sweet and she got so offended that she nearly choked on her own tongue trying to deny it.

I'd told her that she didn't get to decide whether or not she was sweet. That it's a conclusion other people have to come to for themselves. That I lived, breathed, practically **invented** sweetness, so of _course_ I would know a sweet person when I saw one.

She'd held onto her glare for as long as possible before finally muttering what I considered to be an acceptance of fact. The eye roll that accompanied it was at _least_ a top ten effort.

That's when I fell in love. Which isn't to say that I hadn't been falling for months. That just happened to be the moment I went into free fall and subsequently ceased falling altogether. 

Prior to _Sweetgate_ I'd been meandering through the quiet joys and agonies of working my way up from fondness to caring to adoring. And then loving. I can't deny that the journey from fondness to adoring was almost jarringly quick.

I fell in love with Beca Mitchell.

And she broke my heart with nary a backward glance, for the first time in New York City and then countless times in the three years since.

Because I hadn't told her.

But I'm going to. Right now. Right here, right now.

Wish me luck.


End file.
